You are my everything
by RuthLongbottom
Summary: They might face a bright future together, but for that they have to gather up all their courage and work things out. Fluff of our favourite couple. Re-done version of 'Private intimacy'. Read and review! Rating will probably change with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1, Plans

Hey guys! This is the revised version of my old story "Private intimacy". If anything of the Harry Potter universe belonged to me, I would be married to Ron right now, enjoying my millions :-) Kudos to JK. Rowling. I can't wait for the new film next week!

Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Plans**

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the soft, warm summer air deeply. Warm sunrays made her body shiver, though she was not cold. She could not remember when she felt like this the last time. She remembered that every inch of her body had longed for this feeling for so long, but never really felt it. It was peace and it finally made her feel whole again.

Ever since the trio had arrived at the burrow, Hermione had tried to sneak out into the sun as often as possible. The dark, heavy clouds that used to cover the sky over the past two years had vanished directly after the dark lord's downfall. That and the fact that she could just lay down in the middle of the garden without worrying how to protect herself from being attacked and eventually just killed, made her long for even more hours in the sun.

Sunlight tickled Hermione's nose and she chuckled silently.

"What is so funny?" a voice asked and Hermione did not need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Ron, it is not very polite to creep up on somebody. You could seriously scare somebody to death." She did not open her eyes while talking. She knew she sounded like his mother and smiled inwardly. She never did that on purpose, but over the past month she got the impression that he did not despise this kind of tone at all.

Ron started laughing. "You recognized me anyway…" he justified himself. "Plus, I don't think you would have noticed me anyway, even if I had warned you. You are ways too relaxed."

"There is no 'too relaxed'!" Hermione giggled, because she knew that she herself had just started the old scheme of teasing.

"Look at that! You finally understood my way of life!" Ron replied sarcastically and she was glad that she was not the only one who seemed to enjoy their patterns.

Hermione opened her eyes only when she noticed that he had laid down himself next to her. He had placed himself very near next to her, turned on his side, bent his arm, supported his head and sighed.

She carefully watched every move he made, taking in his looks, his facial expressions, every muscle he clenched. Her eyes wandered over his freckled, tanned, sun-kissed skin. She suppressed the urge to reach out and let her hand withdraw circles onto the soft skin right where shoulder and neck met.

She felt the well-known tingling feeling in her stomach. It was probably because he lied so extremely near to her that she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Though he had closed his eyes she could imagine their exact colour. It has been often enough that she had been staring in those deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Do you have to go?" He asked quietly, never opening his eyes. She was glad he started talking, because she would have definitely had trouble focussing if she had let herself watch him any second longer.

"What do you mean?" she asked though she knew what he meant.

"Well, I know you need to go, but I don't want you to", Ron stated, opened his eyes and met her gaze.

She was surprised. Ron had never been the one who expressed his feelings that openly. Actually their first kiss had been a month ago and they had not spoken about it yet, let alone repeated it. It was the same tiring circle of avoiding the serious talks. There were moments when she just wanted to grab him, shake him senselessly and scream at him. But then again she would not want to rush things now that they had every time they needed.

Memories flashed her mind - the surprised, flabbergasted look on Ron's when she had kissed him. The thought of their kiss made Hermione blush and she looked away.

"Are you blushing?" Ron teased her and chuckled slightly.

"NO! I am not!" Hermione blurted and the shade of her face turned even redder.

"Oh, yes… You ARE!" Ron could not stop smiling, knowing that he was the one who caused her crimson.

"Maybe I am… What does that matter?" She asked offensive.

Inside her head bells were ringing and wheels were clattering. Though she decided not to push him into any talk he was not ready for, the flirty undertone he so often used on her lately was something that was not exactly helpful with these principles.

Hermione had been understanding and supportive the complete past four weeks, because she knew he was grieving. Every single one of the Weasley family had a different way to mourn for Fred. She had blocked out any chance that Ron could make a move.

And now he made his step. And it had been completely unexpected.

A few hours ago she had told him and Harry that she would leave for Australia to search for her parents.

Why did he have to make his move right before her departure?

"You know that I will go along with you, don't you?" Ron asked and Hermione tried to stop herself from smiling.

"No", she disagreed, but when she saw his disappointment she continued immediately.

"No, I didn't know. Now I DO know."

After Ron had understood her teasing he presented his famous lop-sided grin, which Hermione adored passionately.

"When are we going to leave?"

How would she be able to stand him being so near to her, travelling with her, having him right next to her in those emotional times?

"I thought about going the day after tomorrow. Kingsley told me he could arrange a port key taking me to France and from then it will be an easy journey, lots port keys, some apparating… Are you still sure you want to come?"

She looked him straight in the eyes as if to tell him to say no, although it was the complete opposite of what she wanted.  
Sometimes even she was surprised about the weird, complicated, twisted way her brain seemed to work. When Ron told her he would come with her to Australia, pure joy had filled her. The vision of having him with her, being able to avoid missing him, had been almost too much for her heart.  
However, the nearness of him scared her, too. She could not really picture herself, going on a journey together with Ron without having talked about what they were.

But then again she admitted to herself that it was trip of a couple of days and they would probably be back to England within a blink of the eye. Besides they had been in the woods for months without discussing what they felt.

"I am pretty damn sure about it!" Ron's outburst brought her back to reality. "And you don't have to tell me to stop swearing. Sometimes it's an appropriate way to highlight your point. I'm gonna go pack!"

And with that he left Hermione, who smiled about the choice of words he had just used as well as the cozy feelings that came along with the statement.

* * *

So this is it. Next chapters will follow over the next few days! Don't forget to leave a comment!

Oh boy, I missed this. Kisses to Delta ;-)


	2. Chapter 2, Surprising attack

While I read this once again before starting to re-do it, I asked myself what would get me in the right mood to work on it. I found a brilliant soundtrack:  
_I shall not walk alone_ by Blind boys of Alabama, which I found on _Lost's_ soundtrack.  
Check it out! It's quite religious, but I thought it fit especially for the beginning.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 ****– Surprising attack**

"Ron!" No response…

"Ron?" She tried to raise her voice without waking Harry, but Ron seemed to sleep too deeply, so that Hermione had to lean over his sleeping body and whispered in his ear this time a tiny bit louder.

"Ron!"

"Just five more minutes, love", he grumbled and Hermione had to smile. Love… The moments when he called her that way were very occasional and even most of them were in her velvet, pink daydreams when she imagined them being a happy and normal couple.

"Ronald, you need to get up now!" She hissed into his ear.

He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "It's alright, I wasn't sleeping anyway", he whispered back, but the way his eyes were overcast and the way he could not really focus let her know that he had been fast asleep.

He pushed back his blanket and stood up. They silently slipped out of his room so that they would not wake up Harry. On tiptoes they tried to get down the stairs to the kitchen. Hermione loved the feeling of knowing a house in every nook and corner, skipping the creaking stairs. It felt right to be here. She imagined herself in a house like this, what would it feel like to have a home. Hermione pushed aside the thought of leaving this safe place.

The kitchen door swung open and they entered Mrs. Weasley's kingdom. In her mind's eye, she saw Ron's mother swirling and spinning through the crammed room, cooking in five pots at the same time, shouting for the twins who had stolen her wand again. Hermione registered the pinch within her heart, when she realized that there was only one twin left. She felt tears fill her eyes and noticed that Ron was staring at her. How long had she been standing here in the door way without moving?

"This one's for you", Hermione pointed at a steaming coffee mug on the counter. She tried to turn towards the window so that Ron would not see her wiping away her tears.  
"Hurry up, our port key is going to leave in fifteen minutes!" she edged him on after he had drunken his coffee nearly burning his mouth. She could not stand another second in this house, because eventually she would decide to just stay and forget all about the mission that lay before them.

"'right, let's go then", he took their shared travelling bag and turned towards her. She could see the exact emotions in his eyes that had nearly overwhelmed her a few moments ago. They both did not want to leave the one place they felt protected and safe after all.

They had left the grounds of Hogwarts a week after the battle, because there had been too many people. People besieging them with profuse thanks, asking them for autographs, taking pictures… In the end it was just too much attraction. There would not have been one single moment for privacy. Everyone was trying to offer favours and help. That was when the Weasley's decided to leave. While rebuilding the castle and grounds had kept them away from honest grief Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had realized that the only place they needed to be right now was home.

Ron cast one last glance at the burrow behind them, tried to produce a true smile and turned back to Hermione.  
"Would you, please, hurry up?" he teased her and they both left the house.

They walked silently through the garden. Pebbles scrunched under their feet and Hermione took a deep breath of the already warm morning air. When they passed the garden door she felt Ron grab her hand. She could feel her heart speeding up and her thoughts racing. Though he often touched her hand nowadays she had not got used to it yet. He stopped when they reached the rusting thermos which lay in the grass only a few feet away from the post box. In the distant assembly of trees Hermione heard branches cracking and she could not believe that there were actually people out there who would want to take a walk as early as it was.

"So this is the moment?" Ron asked and Hermione wanted to know if he had quoted Harry's saying from when they kissed on purpose or unintentionally. When she looked up to him he winked and squeezed her hand carefully. That was proof enough for her. He remembered the moment just as clearly as she did.  
"Yes, that's the moment", she answered and smiled back at him.

"I'm right here with you." And with that Ron stretched a bit, grabbed the port key and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly she felt something tugging right behind her navel. Her hand, which touched both the thermos and Ron's fingers, started shaking and then the port key supposedly catapulted them to a country where both of them had never been before.

* * *

Hermione felt uneven ground under her shoes and she tried not to be carried off her feet. Ron landed right next to her, still holding onto her hand, trying to keep his balance. They looked around and found themselves in a forest, which was not the place they were supposed to end up. Hermione started to complain. "Oh God, this is almost as bad as flying. I wish we…" but her mumbling was drowned out by unexpected yet extreme noise.

Red and green lights were flashing; explosions filled the air, fragments of broken trees raining over their heads. They ducked down and tried to materialize in their heads what had just happened. Between the trunks Hermione spotted several black figures. Wands stuck out, aiming at them. "RON!" she screamed, then "DOWN!" She could take a peek at their attackers. The masked people that had been assailing them suddenly stood still.

"We will kill you anyway. Just show yourselves, Mudblood and traitor!" A frighteningly calm voice shouted over to them.

Remaining Death Eaters… How could they forget about them? Hermione cursed under her breath. "We need to get out of here." Ron whispered and slowly started to move backwards, pulling her with him. But the Death Eaters recognized the movement and began to throw curses at them again.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand fiercely and ran. Hermione felt his tight grip and had trouble keeping up with Ron's pace.

"Protego!" she cast over her shoulder.

"Over here!" Ron screamed and trailed her with him, throwing curses over his shoulder.  
"Incarcerus! Expelliarmus!"

They ran and stumbled through bushes and underwood. Hermione's heart raced, she felt it pump the blood through her veins rapidly. Several times she tripped. In those moments she was almost willing to give up. They were just too many to fight. All of a sudden, Ron stood still. She looked at him shocked, but he squeezed her hand reassuringly, then they disapparated with a 'pop'.

* * *

When they landed Hermione looked around and found herself in a wide field, but not in a different situation. A handful of black hooded attackers sprinted towards them. Ron started running again, dragging her with him. The mowed grass pricked their legs and dried hay was thrown up by their rapidly moving feet. Her lungs longed for fresh air, but all they could do was fleeing. When she felt him prepare to apparate again she panicked. "NO!" she screamed. "It is not safe to apparate! They control you right now!" Tears were streamed down her cheeks.

Ron shortly looked at her in a strange way, then turned around and continued to run, pulling her with him.  
"Don't you DARE to give up!" He shouted at her. "They are too strong!" Hermione tried to keep up.  
"Stop it, don't dare to give up!" Ron was not willing to let go of her hand.

A bizarre collection of images from their first year flashed Hermione's mind…  
The first time on the Hogwarts Express… The troll on Halloween… Ron's shocked expression when Harry nearly fell off his broom…  
She saw the end of the field right in front of them. It was completely surrounded by a little river and they were pacing right towards it.

"Oh God!" Hermione started to shake when a bold idea crossed her mind. "RUN!" She passed him and took a glance behind them. The Death Eaters were quite a few yards away from them. She turned again and saw the river a few feet away.  
"JUMP" She screamed hysterically and while she saw Ron's clueless yet completely trusting face, she turned again. In fractions of one second she aimed at the ground in front of her, stumbling backwards.

„CONFRINGO! INCENDIO!" then she let herself fall backwards.

* * *

Yaaaaay, what a cliff-hanger :-) I always wanted to do one.  
So that's it for now. I hope you like the changes and keep reading. I hope/guess the next chapter will be up by tomorrow!

Leave a review and I will spare you :-)


	3. Chapter 3, Keep me safe

_**So guys, thanks to those who have already left a review and to those who haven't: just do it for me :-)  
One more day to go! Oh my, I am so excited! Tell me as soon as you saw the movie and what you think about it!  
**_

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**** – Keep me safe**

Waves washed over her head and she felt herself dipped completely under water. Even though the cold water surrounded her, she could feel as well as hear the massive explosion of the whirling hay, which she had just set on fire. In panic she opened her eyes. Where was Ron? Had he been under water too, when everything behind them had exploded? She tried to dive away from the bank, but felt her lungs long for oxygen. Snorting and panting she resurfaced. She looked around hectically.

Relief rushed through every cell of her body when she recognized the red-haired head coming up a few feet away from her. Their gazes met and Ron's eyes were suddenly filled with the same amount of passion as when they kissed in the Room of Requirement.

With a few strong swimming strokes he reached her, grabbed her waist, lifted her up and embraced her tightly.

Hermione let herself sink onto him and started crying. Uncontrolled sobs slipped out. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hold onto him fiercely.  
They stood still in the middle of the little sullen river. Soil and burning hay rained down on them, but otherwise the only sound that was heard was their panting and Hermione's sobbing. It almost felt surreal, but the world seemed so peaceful and calm around them.  
She had managed to blow up all of their trackers.

Hermione felt Ron's hands touch every inch of her he could reach. His hands wandered through her hair, stroked her neck, trailed down her back. He then clasped her waist and pulled her as close as possible. His movements calmed her, yet she could not stop herself from crying. This had been ways too close to death than she had ever wanted to be again.

"And once again you proved your brilliance." Ron chuckled and Hermione giggled through a few sobs. When Ron's realized that Hermione did not tremble because she cried, but shivered from the cold water, he lifted her and turned so that she was somehow clinging on his shoulders. "We better get out of here. You're freezing!" Hermione squealed and realized at the same time that she had stopped crying. She embraced him from behind and entwined her arms over his chest. She then nestled her nose to the spot of very soft skin right behind his ear.  
"Can you just carry me to Australia like this?" She murmured, then chuckled satisfied, when she heard him groan. She realized that teasing him after almost dying was probably not the way to encourage him to any bold steps in the emotional section. She giggled about her inner argument.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?" Ron stamped through the water in huge strides.  
"I have just had a row of thoughts that were not only completely inappropriate but also very silly." Hermione smiled into his skin.  
"Look at that! My Hermione admits that from time to time she's being silly… Must be the near death experience!"

In a few more steps they reached the opposite bank, where Ron dragged them out of the water and collapsed into the soft grass. Panting and shivering they lay there; legs and arms entangled, they watched the other side of the river. Most parts of the field were still burning, dark smoke rose in undefined figures.

"Can you explain to me what happened through the last ten minutes?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"We felt too safe…" Hermione sighed and tried to calm down and collect her thoughts.  
Over the last month there had been rumours about certain factions of Death Eaters, who had not participated in the last battle, because Voldemort had felt confident about the outcome.  
A week after his death there were several attacks, which were correlated with some of those groups. Muggles were robbed, a diner managed by a distant related Weasley blazed up, fortunately all in all there were no deaths registered. A few of the humble Death Eaters were arrested, yet still a small lot of fighters remained. Two weeks ago the last attack of them were registered and rumours said that they had fled.

"They probably started making a plan two weeks ago. Maybe it was just a coincidence we were the target. Maybe they saw the Ministry's employee placing the port key in front of the burrow. I can only speculate here, but they probably managed to change its target." Hermione guessed and looked up to Ron.

He seemed to be satisfied with her explanations. "You have probably just got the world ridden of the last Death Eaters out there…" He stated and looked rather pleased. "Come on, love. Do that little trick that gets us all dry and warm and then we'll get a safe way to your parents."

"Why can't we just lay here like this forever?" She murmured and snuggled closer to him.  
"As tempting as it is…" Ron paused. "No, we're both gonna get a cold if we don't do something." Ron detangled their legs and started to get up, when Hermione felt a sudden rush of courage floating through her. She grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. Their faces were only inches apart and she could feel his steady breathe on her face. There was a moment when neither of them spoke, yet so much were said. But this time Hermione would not hold back. This time things needed to be said out loud to make them real.

"I would not bear the thought of losing you." She whispered and closed her eyes not able to look at him. Soft fingertips touched her cheek, wandered down to her neck then buried themselves into her soaking curls. "Me neither…" he whispered back and just as she opened her eyes to look at him, he pulled her head towards his chest.

Duh!  
Despite the fact the she always enjoyed leaning onto Ron and despite the fact that she loved being touched by him, despite the fact that she was proud of herself for saying it out loud, Hermione was getting furious. With every second which went by she realized that he had turned down her perfect prompt. The moment had been there and all he did was giving her a friendly hug? Great! Hermione jumped to her feet and started stomping away from Ron, who did not even seem to notice which damage he had just done.

"'right, good attitude!" he shouted, making Hermione laugh sarcastically.

Within her a war was going on. On the one hand she wanted to tell him how stupid he had just acted and on the other there was only sadness and disappointment. What if…  
What if he really only felt friendship for her? She could not bear it. Screaming at him would be so much easier than letting herself dwell on the feeling of Ron's platonic feelings.

"YOU!" she had to take a deep breath. "Don't even dare to think of apparating! You almost killed us!" She yelled over her shoulder back to him. She only caught a glimpse of his puzzled looking eyes, then she turned and stormed of.

"Wait, what? Hermione, wait!" She heard Ron trying to catch up, but did not slow down. Tears of anger started to build up in her eyes.  
"You should have learnt that Death Eaters can control where you apparate to!" She hissed still walking.

"And where am I supposed to know that from?" Ron asked and Hermione could hear that he had no clue how their hug had turned into an argument.

"Oh, let me think… MAYBE IN THE WAR OVER THE LAST FEW YEARS?" She screamed and let the tears leave her eyes.

"No, don't do that! Don't make me look like an idiot! No one of the Death Eaters has done it before." She had hit Ron's sore point. They had been through too much for her to not know that it was a mistake to discredit him. It was the one thing that would set him straight off.

"Come on, you can look it up almost about everywhere!" Hermione snapped at him, but winced for he had just reached her right then. "It's what they did to you at Malfoy Manor. They can keep you from apparating or they can sometimes control your destination! You put us in great danger, you should…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP NOW?" Ron interrupted her tirades with a loud scream. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her upper body. "Sorry about being so bloody scared not to think of a different way to keep you safe! The only thing I could think of was keeping you secure. So would you STOP screaming? You are waking up the last bloody rabbits in this stupid field!" And with that he stomped off, leaving Hermione the one to follow.

* * *

_**Oh my Lord, dear readers, this was a hard one and I'm not completely satisfied. Anyway I hope to read lots of reviews and I have my fingers crossed that the next chapter comes along more easily.**_

_**Maybe a review-inspiring question?  
Do you think that's the way they would have worked things out? If not, how did you picture them get together?  
xoxo**_


End file.
